There was once a normal girl:
by Shoysrock
Summary: One shot, Drac/OC. A girl becomes obsessive with her thoughts of the movie Van Helsing...and suddenly she dreams of Dracula pursuing her! Is he real? Or...from her obsessed imagination? Read and find out!


** AN: Hi guys! I knows it's been awhile since I uploaded any fanfics, but I have been working on a vampire story that's NOT a _Van Helsing _fanfic. ; I took a break from it to write this nice one-shot inspired by a friend of mine's dreams. So...I hope you enjoy, and that you'll understand I haven't given up fanfics yet! I have plans for more after my other story, S.W.A.N., is done. You cna read it on DeviantART, my acount Sahkmet!**

**:.There was once a normal girl.:**

There was once a normal girl.

She, with her olive brown eyes and dark hair, was fascinated with many things. Evanescence, poetry, life and happiness.

But most of all, Gabriel Van Helsing.

Yes, that hero with the duster, hat and silver stakes. Him who was bitten by a werewolf, hunter for the Vatican, killer and exterminating evil. Yes, the man portrayed in the particular movie _Van Helsing._

But the villain, yes the villain Dracula was in her thoughts also.

She obsessed with him, him the being of evil lust and vile thoughts, him who kept trying to attack her in her dreams…and it was Gabriel that saved her.

Yes, her beloved Gabriel…an angel.

And when she went to sleep, her dreams started to change.



_I stood in the pale moonlight of a dark castle, a castle familiar it seems._

_Why am I here? And why a white dress? I looked around, seeing myself in the brilliant white, and a low-cut front._

_That was when; in panic starting to rise I heard the laugh of evil, a laugh I heard many times before._

_"You cannot run from me my dear. You cannot escape this realm of darkness you have spun." Dracula said. _

_Gulping, I really did know who he was. Why was he here? What did he want from me?_

_"All will be answered in good time. But for now, let the games begin." I shivered as I heard his voice was closer._

_There was nothing for it to just stay here. I ran down the steps as quick as I could._

_And then I woke up with his laughter._



She had spent the next day in morbid confusion at how vivid, how dark and chilling it was and how it had gripped her senses. Whatever it was, it wasn't good and had scared her. But yet there was adventure, something she wanted in her life. She had awoken from it in a sweat and panting from her dream-self running.

She told her online friends of this, gaining some feedback about how they themselves have had dreams like that with Dracula. It gave some encouragement for the next two days without a dream.

Until that night.



_I stood again at the balcony, again in the shimmering white dress, again with the echoing voice of Dracula in the black castle._

_"What do you want?" I said again. _

_"You." He stated, appearing out of the dark._

_I gasped, raising up my arms in fear and walking backwards from him. The aura of evil and…dare I thought it, lust was around him, his face pale and his black ebony hair shining, the famous strands of hair framing his face._

_The blue eyes pierced into my very soul. I shivered in cold and fear._

_"Why?" I asked in my feeble voice._

_He smirked, starting to walk towards me. I began running down the stairs again, feeling the cold presence of him following me._



Instead of curiosity, her thoughts of the dream, that same dream that kept haunting her for two nights now, with Dracula smirking at her. She did not want to sleep anymore, not wanting the dream to continue. Her thoughts were sullen and filled with fear, causing her to act depressed and frightened on the outside. She wanted to ask for help, to reach out for someone real and tell of her dreams, and she did online with her friends she hadn't met. At least, they were people she mused.

But, as for sleep, she had the terrible feeling the story would unfold. What did this Dracula, this devil in her mind plan for her? She could only formulate the terrible plans for her…



_Instead of the balcony, I found myself at the bottom of it, looking up and around._

_The dark castle had metal contorted gargoyles and gothic windows, letting in more moonlight. I could see the floor of the large hall, littered with skeletons and gothic furniture. At the end of the hall was a pair of large, black doors._

_I turned my head, seeing Dracula standing at the top of the balcony, his same piercing blue eyes staring at me and making me fill with fear._

_I knew I had to get away. I knew I had to leave for my own life or worse._

_"You didn't answer my question from the other dream before. Why me?" I asked as I backed up. He started walking down the steps._

_"You have called me my dear, called me with your mind. You were thinking of me those past days, and here I am, getting closer and closer to my goal." He smirked again, showing more teeth. I felt something like a wave of fear hit me._

_"I have no need of you! You are just part of my mind, get out of my head! I don't want you!" I shrieked at him. He was now at the bottom of the steps; I only several feet away, slowed down from the terror that was holding me still._

_"It is very hard to get one's muse of evil from their minds." He pulled his hands from behind his back, pulling off his gloves and dropping them to the floor. I gulped as I began trying to quicken my steps from the heavy weight of fright that was around me._

_"Who a-are you t-then?" I asked._

_He only chuckled in reply when the world swirled to blackness, and into the light of morning._



She was scared for the rest of the two days. The same dream appeared another night after the first one, and she knew another one of the continuing adventures would come.

She seeked comfort in anything. Fear, undeniably powerful fear was driving her mind. She wasn't concentrating in school, she was quiet around her friends…remorse and a recluse was what she was acting, listening to her thoughts on such visits from Dracula.

Dracula was all that she feared now. The fear of being raped, tortured, drunk from, used and beaten and finally killed was why, she realized, she feared him. She labeled her fears with his presence.

She began asking what her dreams meant. She knew they weren't ordinary dreams, not at all.



_I ran, and kept running from him. Panic had driven me, terror gripping my heart. I did not want him near me at all._

_I turned my head as I ran down the hall, the pedestals of stone immediately lighting up with bowls of fire as I passed them. Dracula stood at the bottom of the steps, laughing terribly evil with his hands raised in the air, seeming to orchestrate my fear._

_I knew what else why. A swarm of black bats were chattering and flying from the ceiling behind him, flying towards me!_

_Screaming, I ran even faster, blood pounding in my ears as I felt the wind of beating wings rush over my head. I dodged with my maddening vision, gasping and screaming as I felt their chirps in my ears, the flutter of their wings, the laughter of Dracula…it was horrifying…_

_I finally reached the large black doors, no doubt in my mind it was the way out. I started pulling on the handles, the black metal chilling my fingers, bats still flying around me._

_Turning, I saw him spread his wings and turn into his terrifying hellbeast form. I lost sight of him, only his black shifting, roaring shadow seen in the swarming bats. _

_I pulled on the doors harder. Gasping for breath as he approached, I pulled and pulled and pulled…praying in my head for strength to open the doors…_

_The doors swung upon after one last desperate pull. And I saw nothing but my eyes coloring into blinding white._



For the past two days afterwards, she sat alone in her room. Eating little, listless, eyes perpetually clouded, the Saturday and Sunday after the dream was spent just existing.

She found no diversion by being online, drawing or anything at all besides staring at the wall with an aura of gloom and dread. Dread that she knew, on Sunday night, she might reach the conclusion.

Was Dracula real? More and more was there proof. She did not want to be reminded of him, shoving her vampire memorabilia under the bed. Nothing pleased her more than to stare hours on end or cry into her pillow; hardly sleeping at all les the dreams would haunt her.

She had the terrible feeling that the dreams were coming to a definite, terrible, nightmarish end. She dwelled in the evening of Sunday, on words and ideas.

Dracula does not exist, he is not out there to get you, she chanted in her head. Anything to prove to her dream self the dream was not real, that the symbol of evil, Dracula, associated thus would not do…what she thought that definitely he wanted with her.

She felt like she was living in hell these past days.



_The white light dissipated from my eyes, and the room I saw was a moonlit room._

_This should have been the exit, to the Carpathian Mountains! Clearly, it wasn't. Instead, it was a room, old furniture, gothic windows, and in the centre a large black canopy bed with moth-eaten ghostly curtains hanging._

_Two cold, chilling hands pushed me in the room._

_My mind was whirling as I staggered in, turning around to stare at him. I kept saying my mantra, kept saying it over and over I can change my dreams…but nothing was happening._

_"Perhaps…this isn't just a normal dream, now is it?" He spoke huskily, the doors closing behind him. I was trapped!_

_He folded his hands in front of him, putting on an amused expression as I began looking for ways to escape the room. I ran around the small bedroom, banging on the heavy glass of the windows, trying to open them, opening the drawers of the wardrobe and desk for anything…besides the frosty dust in them. Dracula kept stalking around, always between me and the door._

_"You'll never escape this prison, the prison of the mind." He said, right before disappearing and re-appearing by my ear. Gasping for breath, I spun around and backed away, staring at him. He laughed, stalking and more stalking around me._

_"I'll break through Dracula! No matter what I'll stay strong!" I spat at him, though I was trembling from cold and fear._

_Fear of the purpose of being trapped in a bedroom. Exactly as I had feared._

_He started slowly walking towards me, his hands behind his back as I shakingly started backing away._

_Backing up to the bed._

_I quickly looked where I had bumped into, cornered there and no where else to run. I had wasted too much time looking at the black sheets and white lace pillows, and Dracula stood before me, smirking a smug, lusty grin._

_I froze, staring at his evil blue eyes; my heart beat the only sound I could hear as it pumped blood through my veins and I started sweating. The will to move was hindered especially when I could not successfully push him off as he grasped my arms, cold and strong as he pushed me down._

_I was lying on the bed, with a menacing vampire perched over me and scooting me to the middle of the bed. _

_Such was the terrifying situation I was in._

_"N-no…I'm n-not worthy…I'm n-not ready…w-why me?" I stuttered, struggling best I can but there was something like a numbing chill keeping me weak._

_"I have come back…and what easier way to make brides…is to break them in their sleep…" He cooed innocently as he bent his head to my ear. "And then…I take them away with me to my little world. Where they can never escape. Because their minds are shattered, and they cannot leave the realm they created." With that he lightly nibbled my ear, causing me to moan slightly. _

_He intended to rape me. Definitely, his hands rubbing up and down my sides and roaming over my white-clothed curves. I couldn't stop shaking as I started at his lusting face, his eyes wandering up and down my body._

_He had trapped me in my mind. I couldn't move against him as he pulled down the short sleeves of my dress, staring in awe as I whimpered._

_Cold, every thing was cold, yet my body was starting to feel like it was burning. Burning inside as he pulled my dress off, his seductive growling as he kissed down my trembling body making something happen in my mind._

_Tears were falling from my face, and I watched him take his jacket off and throw my dress into the darkness, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, kneeling by my legs as I lay there helpless, shivering and about to experience torture._

_Torture it was, his hands sliding up my thigh and hips, resting there as he crawled on me, his tongue of hot ice tasting my sweat and his ear alert to my moans of cold, sexual pain._

_His lips made it to my breasts, my eyes cringing as he breathed on them. His cold, hard chest had no heartbeat, nothing that made it feel…alive, that there was a being laying on me. I stared at the canopy above me, the ragged holes in the black curtains showing a dark ceiling. I stared transfixed; trying to ignore what was happening, what was touching and sitting between my legs, what was licking and scraping fangs along my cleavage…and definitely, I cringed and sucked in breath as he grinded, moving in a terrible and dreadfully erotic rhythm to my moaning and arching body. _

_My mind felt like it was being numbed with electricity! I kept shooting my eyes wide open with each prod and jab to my womanhood, moaning and shuddering._

_His cold breath seemed to freeze my mortal skin as he panted at my neck, his bone-chilling hands sliding to my hips. _

_And then they moved to remove his pants, my last protection against physical abuse._

_"Don't worry my dear, when you wake up you will feel much better in the morning." He laughed, kicking the pants off as I breathed faster and faster._

_"T-there must be a way t-to escape…" I sobbed, feeling the cold of his body as he pressed against me and wrapped my legs around his waist._

_"There isn't. Your mind has made it so. You cannot stop your fate." He hissed, his mouth jutting sharp fangs as he grazed them up my neck. Gasping and arching, his strong hands grasping the base of my neck and pushing down my stomach, forcing me to bend my back. I looked into his cruel, piercing eyes as he passionately kissed me._

_It felt terrible; his lips hard and bruising mine, his tongue plundering my mouth as I squealed and shook from the cold. Dracula the undead…he tasted of dead flesh, cold and freezing my mouth. I felt like I was going to die from cold if he kept kissing and freezing me. So cold…so powerful…so dead…_

_"G-go away…" I stammered as he kept kissing my face._

_And suddenly, he stopped._

_A realization came to my mind. He was in my mind…my sanctuary…because I had let him in. And maybe…because this is my mind…I can get him out!_

_"I s-said, go a-away!" I stuttered again. I felt cold seeping away as he turned his face into a contorted frown. _

_"I'll hurt you…" He hissed._

_"Get out of my head!" I yelled as he perched over me with his fangs bared._

_"You don't mean it…you want me…" He growled._

_"I don't want you! I hate you, so go back to Transylvania you MONSTER!" I yelled again, my body warming up as I grabbed his sides and started pushing him off._

_"Let me give you everything…let us rule this world together!" He implored with his red eyes. _

_"No…damn…WAY!" I gave a push and pushed him off me, making him stagger to the side of the bed. Getting up, I quickly crawled away as fast as I could, wrapping the sheets around my warming body._

_Warmth, which was what I felt in his absence. His unnatural cold and touch, of death and chaos was leaving me._

_"You can't control me Dracula. You aren't real!" I said at his blue eyes, his face contorting as he growled._

_"I can! I'll kill you…" He hissed as he began transforming into his hellbeast form._

_"You can't! YOU DON'T EXIST!!" I screamed on the bed. I was furious, determined to beat this fantasy…this figment of my imagination…this incorporeal of fear and terror I was sure, so desperately sure I had created…created from the template of Roxula. From a movie I loved, from the film I was so obsessed._

_He roared, erupting from his back his black large wings, his humanoid face now that of a monster, his lips curled into a sharp toothed maw, his arms and body large and muscled with his clawed arms and his ripple chest. He grabbed my leg, pulling me under him._

_I screamed at the slashing and freezing cold his touch had, the utter chill that went up through my body. For several moments within my scream I felt like I could do nothing but moan and right then and there let him take me…but I couldn't let that happen._

_"You cannot hurt me. I won't let you. This fantasy…is over. Now leave!" I hissed as he grabbed my other leg._

_He paused, staring into my eyes._

_I stared back, determined he wasn't real. There was no other way to beat him, and I definitely had figured out whom exactly, what the hell he was._

_He was not real. I made him up, I added terrible fantasy adventure thinking I would live and survive after thinking of something harmless. I, though I wished not the dreams, still my mind craved them. I couldn't stop them._

_Till now that is, with Dracula roaring loudly as he let go of my body, staggered off the bed and wailed. I kept staring, kept thinking I didn't want him, not in my head, not trying to rape and kill me, not trying to hurt me in the most deadly ways._

_"Get…out…of…my…damn…head…" I said at him, my bold tones loud as the cold was leaving me, replacing with something warm…warm and inviting…as if my mind was coming and replacing this disappearing realm of state._

_Dracula was writhing on the floor, the walls and bed around me melting and rubbery into a blurry mass, the entire place filling with light._

_Light…light of a mind I wanted to keep. A mind of goodness and happiness. A mind without this darkness, this imaginary, fantastic form I was watching disintegrate into nothingness, into the either of my mind. _

_I sighed as he burst into glittering pieces of black glass it seemed, turning into specks of sparks and then morphing into the light that was flooding in the dark black walls._

_I smiled, defeating the darkness of my ordeal. _



The girl woke up refreshed and well.

No more were there dreams of this kin. No more did the figment Dracula come to haunt her, because she didn't think no more of him and play him in subconscious fantasy. No more, because she no longer associated him with death, lust and darkness.

He was but the playful villain of the separate fantasy of the movie _Van Helsing._ Nothing but a creation from old legends and tales, flared to his mystique and personality by no more than a mere actor.

A mere actor, that was all. And she blamed herself and felt shame to create the fantasy of him and her in her head. So much was she making it true, so much to feel like there really was Dracula trying to ruin her mind…she played until the words, the words he kept saying gave it all away.

Her mind had saved her. Saved the mind and body from becoming really into the fantasy she created, becoming a figmental bride experiencing mind crushing terror and rape from the imaginary figure…made real.

She was close to getting that to happen. But she has forgiven herself.

But she had triumphed over her based symbol of all she feared. She corrected her mind.

Now, she is an extraordinary girl.

**The End**

**Dracula: Well...I wonder what sort of lesson this little fic teaches?**

**Shoys: Oh, come one Drac! This story is more or less just a warning...not to get too involved...**

**Dracula: **smirks **It's too late for you though.**

**Shoys: Oo Um...**backs away

**Please my dearest friends, R&R! I thrive on comments!**

Shoys.


End file.
